


oh, we're in love, aren't we?

by manuladaim



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: And honestly no regrets because Hearts Don't Break Around Here is one of their songs, Based on an Ed Sheeran Song, Ed Sheeran was thinking about them when he wrote it, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, I just know he was, Post TOA5, Song: Hearts Don't Break Around Here (Ed Sheeran), Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manuladaim/pseuds/manuladaim
Summary: "He pressed play and the sound of Ed Sheeran’s song filled their place.She is the sweetest thing that I knowYou should see the way she holds me when the lights go lowShakes my soul like a pothole, every time“Dance with me?” He says, extending his hand to her."
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	oh, we're in love, aren't we?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello! So, basically I listen to too much Ed Sheeran and while I was trying to decide which of his songs fit Percabeth the most, I came up with the idea of this fic. I hope you like it!
> 
> Rated T for coarse language and discussions of past trauma.
> 
> Song: Hearts Don't Break Around Here, by Ed Sheeran ([Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=20pAJPNaAyw)/[Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/track/2dfHh7ECGxfNqZTQno09Vk&si=85d2f9c8ad794852)).

Percy woke up to someone nuzzling his right cheek and kissing it.

“C’mon, Seaweed Brain, wake up”

He slowly opens his eyes, adjusting them to the natural light involving his bedroom. _Their_ bedroom.

Sometimes it still feels like a dream that he got to go to college with Annabeth. That now they have their own apartment, their jobs, their lives, far apart from the battles and wars they were so used to.

He looks around, his eyes settling on the blonde girl by his side. Her curls are falling in front of her eyes and her mouth is curved in a wide smile. She is wearing one of his T-shirts and _fuck_ his heart does a gymnastics routine. He loves that girl so much.

He closes the distance between them with a lazy kiss, just like all morning kisses should be. He puts his left hand in her jaw, his thumb caressing her cheek, while her right one threads through his curls. If there’s one thing he’s sure of is that he will never grow tired of the feel of her soft skin beneath his fingertips and her warm breath against his face.

Their tongues met in a slow dance, showing how much they love each other. It feels like his own Heaven - just having time to enjoy each other’s company. This thought brings a smile to Percy’s lips - he still can't believe that, after everything, he got so _damn_ lucky. Waking up beside her, in their apartment, and being able to kiss her when they’re still in bed feels like a dream.

They stay like that for several minutes, in their own bubble - it’s what Percy most likes about his and Annabeth’s days off. Sure, it was nice not having college assignments and exams or work deadlines to be worried about, but _that_? It felt like a certification that he made the right decision when he suggested that they should go to college in New Roma.

He slowly breaks the kiss, pecking his girlfriend's mouth a few times. “Good morning, Wise Girl,” he murmurs, his lips brushing against hers as he speaks.

“It’s almost 1PM, Seaweed Brain. We slept in.” She answers, smiling against his lips.

He cracks his eyes open, seeing her grey eyes already looking at him. Those same grey eyes that, back when he was a kid, he thought were so scary - he still thinks his girlfriend can be _hella_ intimidating when she wants to -, but that now looks at him with so much love. The thought brings to his lips a smile.

“So, good afternoon. Care to explain why you woke up? _And_ woke me up?”

The corners of her lips tilt up, a playful smile paints in her mouth. “Can’t I just want to spend some free time with my amazing boyfriend?”

He raised his eyebrows, seeing right past her lie. “No one says things like that when they just wanna do nothing, babe.”

She scoffs and wrinkles her nose, pretending to be pissed off. “Okay, _maybe_ I want to go to the supermarket to buy the ingredients to make your mom’s cookies.”

He makes a face. “ _Ugh_ , no.”

“C’mon, let’s do it! I wanna make cookies.” She starts tickling his sides, right where she knows it annoys him and makes him laugh so much. 

He rolls himself upon her, trapping her with his body, and starts kissing her lips, her cheek, her nose, her neck. She rounds his neck and shoulders with her arms, and her laugh echoes around the apartment, filling his ears. Percy loves that sound so much. He would never guess that, after everything they went through, they could be _so fucking happy_.

“We have the whole Saturday just to ourselves, and you really want to go do groceries to make cookies?” He speaks softly, his mouth rubbing against her skin, his nose caressing her cheek. “Let’s stay in bed all day.”

“Hmm, that’s tempting. But no, I wanna make cookies, let’s go.”

Percy groans, letting his head fall on her shoulder. “Fine.”

The smile she gives in response is worth leaving the bed.

* * *

“Okay, so…” Annabeth says, looking around their shopping cart, “we’ve got the packed brown sugar, the vanilla extract, and the chocolate chips. And we have eggs, butter, salt, flour, baking soda, and white sugar back home. I think we already got everything, Seaweed Brain.”

“Are you sure we aren’t forgetting anything?”

“Yeah. As far as I can remember, we got all the ingredients.”

He snaps his fingers. “The blue dye! We forgot the blue dye!”

“Of course you’d be the one to remember the blue dye,” she replies, rolling her eyes, a small smile playing on her lips. But she’s already turning the cart in the direction of the hall where the dyes are.

“Let me be a 21-year-old man who wants to dye his cookies at peace, Wise Girl.” He rolls his eyes.

They get the bye and go to the check-out registers. As soon as they arrive in the line, he hugs her from behind, his arms circling her waist and his chin resting on her shoulder. It’s still funny to him how she used to tease him that she was the taller one when they were 12 and now he has to curve his back to do that.

The cashier checks their groceries and hands them to them, smiling when she notices Percy hugging Annabeth. He picks up everything and motions with his head for them to go. She right away sees that her boyfriend is holding all the groceries and offers her hand to help him. Then, he switches all the bags to one hand and takes hers.

“But- I didn’t mean to-”

He grins. “I know. But can’t I just want to hold your hand?”

She rolls her eyes. “Fine.”

His grin grows wider.

* * *

Annabeth puts the cookie tray inside the oven and sets the timer.

“Now, we just have to wait ten minutes.”

“Good, because I have an idea.”

“ _Uh-oh._ ” She grins.

Percy huffs, pretending to be annoyed. “Can you pay some respect to me, please?”

He grabs his cellphone and opens Spotify, searching for the song he listened to at work yesterday and immediately remembered of Annabeth. 

“ _13-year-old Percy probably would be shocked with his future himself having a cellphone and a Spotify account_ ,” he thought.

He pressed play and the sound of Ed Sheeran’s song filled their place.

  
  


_She is the sweetest thing that I know_

_You should see the way she holds me when the lights go low_

_Shakes my soul like a pothole, every time_

  
  


“Dance with me?” He says, extending his hand to her.

Her lips curve in her characteristically, but still wonderful smile, the one who always shakes his heart. She takes his hand and embraces him, her arms circling around her neck and his’, around her waist. She gets up on her toes and kisses him lightly, her mouth still curved in a huge grim.

“Like that time that you were too nervous to ask me to dance with you?”

Percy makes a face. “ _Hey!_ I had just crossed the States for you, give me a break.”

Somehow, her smile grows wider.

  
  


_That every night I'll kiss you you'll say in my ear_

_Oh we're in love aren't we?_

  
  


Life is still hard, even so far away from Camp Half-Blood. Their troubled childhoods still haunt them. They still have scars, both physical and emotional, due to everything they went through. Nightmares still haunt their sleep, remembering them of the battle against Chronos, the Tartarus, the battle against Gaea. All friends they lost along the journey - Bianca, Zoë, Beckendorf, Silena, Jason - still weigh on them. 

A long time ago, when he took the worst bath of his life in the River Styx, Annabeth was what kept him anchored to the real world. When he was drowning in misery in River Cocytus, she was the one who got him out of it. She’s his light at the end of the tunnel when darkness threatens to surround him.

And, as they slowly swing around their kitchen, Percy knows that nothing will matter more than that feeling: having Annabeth safe in his arms. Holding her while she cries after waking up after having a nightmare with Arachne, or being held by her when he remembers how horrible was being on Tartarus. Dancing with her in their apartment after baking cookies, waking up every day with her by his side, saying “bye” to her before class, and greeting her with a kiss in the lunch break, before they both head to their workplaces. Visiting her family and his’ during holidays. Planning a future with her, involving a big house with many kids running in a big backyard.

_And I'm not scared of passing over_

_Or the thought of growing old_

_Because from now until I go_

_Every night I'll kiss you you'll say in my ear_

_Oh we're in love aren't we?_

  
_This_ is what mattered the most and what made everything else worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me now, in the comments, what you thought about it! And you can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/manuladaim).


End file.
